bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
Poppin'Party Discography
A list of singles, albums and live albums performed by the band Poppin'Party. This also includes character songs performed by member/s of the band. Singles # STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ }} |release=February 24, 2016 |track listing= # Yes! BanG_Dream! # # Yes! BanG_Dream! -instrumental- # Poppin' Shuffle -instrumental- # Voice Track ~Toyama Kasumi~ # Voice Track ~Hanazono Tae~ # Voice Track ~Ushigome Rimi~ # Voice Track ~Yamabuki Saaya~ # Voice Track ~Ichigaya Arisa~ Blu-Ray Extra # "Yes! BanG_Dream!" Animated Music Video }} |release=August 3, 2016 |track listing= # # # STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ -instrumental- # Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! -instrumental- # My Summer Vacation ~Toyama Kasumi~ # My Summer Vacation ~Hanazono Tae~ # My Summer Vacation ~Ushigome Rimi~ # My Summer Vacation ~Yamabuki Saaya~ # My Summer Vacation ~Ichigaya Arisa~ Blu-Ray Extra #『STAR BEAT!〜Hoshi no Kodou〜』 Animated Music Video }} |release=December 7, 2016 |track listing= # # # Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni -instrumental- # Teardrops -instrumental- # Voice Track 3 ~Toyama Kasumi~ # Voice Track 3 ~Hanazono Tae~ # Voice Track 3 ~Ushigome Rimi~ # Voice Track 3 ~Yamabuki Saaya~ # Voice Track 3 ~Ichigaya Arisa~ Blu-ray Extra # BanG Dream! First☆LIVE Sprin’PARTY 2016! # Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni (Animated Music Video - short version }} # # Tokimeki Experience! -instrumental- # 1000-kai Urunda Sora -instrumental- # }} # Happy Happy Party! # Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~ -instrumental- # Happy Happy Party! -instrumental- # }} # # Mae e Susume! -instrumental- # Yumemiru Sunflower -instrumental- # }} # # Time Lapse -instrumental- # Hachigatsu no if -instrumental- # Natsunodon! -instrumental- Blu-ray Disc # BanG Dream! 3rd☆LIVE Sparklin’ PARTY 2017! # 3rd☆LIVE Making Picture }} # B.O.F # # Christmas no Uta -instrumental- # B.O.F -instrumental- # Kimi ni Moratta Mono -instrumental- Blu-ray Disc # BanG Dream! 4th☆LIVE Miracle PARTY 2017! }} }} # ！}} # Double Rainbow -instrumental- # Saa Ikou -instrumental- :;Disc #Teardrops Music Video #Teardrops (Non-Credit version) as new ED in BanG Dream! 1st Season's rebroadcast #Poppin'Party Garupa Live（2018.1.13） #Poppin'Party Garupa Live（2018.1.14） }} # # Girls Code -instrumental- # Setsunai Sandglass -instrumental- }} 'Digital Singles' }} 'Albums' }} 'Lives' # BanG Dream! First☆LIVE Sprin’PARTY 2016! # BanG Dream! Second☆LIVE Starrin’ PARTY 2016! # BanG Dream! 3rd☆LIVE Sparklin’ PARTY 2017! # BanG Dream! 4th☆LIVE Miracle PARTY 2017! # Poppin'Party Fan Meeting 2017 # BanG Dream! 5th☆LIVE HAPPY HAPPY PARTY 2018! # BanG Dream! 6th☆LIVE Let's Go! Poppin'Party! # BanG Dream! 7th☆LIVE Jumpin' Music♪ # NO GIRL NO CRY 'Character Songs' # # Dokidoki SING OUT -instrumental- # Teardrops ～Acoustic Ver.～ -instrumental- # }} # # Hanazono Denki Guitar!!! -instrumental- # Hashiri Hajimeta Bakari no Kimi ni ～Acoustic Ver.～ -instrumental- # }} # Yes! BanG_Dream! ~Acoustic Ver.~ # Chocolate no Teion Recipe -instrumental- # Yes! BanG_Dream! ～Acoustic Ver.～ -instrumental- # }} # # Tooi Ongaku ~Heartbeat~ -instrumental- # STAR BEAT! ~Hoshi no Kodou~ ～Acoustic Ver.～ -instrumental- # }} # # Su-Suki Nanka Janai! -instrumental- # Natsuzora SUN! SUN! SEVEN! ～Acoustic Ver.～ -instrumental- # }} Others # #Picotto! Papitto!! GARUPA☆PICO!!! -Instrumental- #Quintuple☆Smile -Instrumental- }} 'Navigation' Category:Discography